1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector, and more particularly to an electronic module connector for interconnecting an electronic module such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone or the like to an electrical member such as a printed circuit board. The connector of present invention features a locking finger with a prolonged latch for providing a reliable retaining force to positioning the camera module mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic modules such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone are securely maintained in electrical connection with an electronic member such as a printed circuit board. Therefore, an electrical connector for the camera module, formed in a shape that allows for secure insertion of the camera module, is pre-installed on the printed circuit board. Then, the camera module is inserted into the electrical connector to electrically engage therewith. Consequently, the camera module is electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the shielded connector.
Traditional connector at least comprises a metal housing and a terminal contact received in the housing. The housing is composes of four walls perpendicular and adjacent to each other. In order to retain the camera module into the housing, said metal shell, in general, defines a plurality of locking fingers, which extending from a wall of the housing into a center of the housing. For example, the locking finger extends from the middle part of the wall of the metal housing into the center of the housing. For prevent the camera module are scraped during the process of camera insertion, the end of the locking finger is smooth. Finally, the camera module is retained in the housing by the elastic force of the locking finger. In addition, each terminal contact at least includes a contact portion, which contacting with the pad formed on the bottom surface of the camera module, a base portion attached to the housing. The signal of the camera module is transmitted to the printed circuit board via the terminal contact.
However, in the configuration of above connector, the locking finger is formed from a wall of the metal shell towards the center of the housing. Therefore, the length of the locking finger is such enough that the elasticity of the locking was poor after the connector is used often and often. Furthermore, the camera module is not retained steadily and the reliable electrical connection is not ensured.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved shielded connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.